Juntos por siempre
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Shaka encuentra algo interesante oculto en su templo. ¿Será algo "importante"? Incluye oc y un poco de OoC


Holis de nuevo xD pues…no sé por qué se me ocurrió este fic o.o pero en fin xD.

Aquí Shaka tiene alrededor de 16 años y mi oc Ariana 15

Agradezco a los lectores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

* * *

Una tarde de lluvia en el Santuario, el caballero dorado de virgo, Shaka, se encontraba meditando tranquilamente. Estaba muy concentrado en su meditación, se había aislado del mundo, estaba completamente relajado, nada podría distraerlo...bueno, eso pensó el, hasta que un O.V.N.I le calló en la cabeza.

—Buda no te duermas

—...eso me dolió—sobándose un poco—eres una agresiva

—Me alhagas—acercándose a él

—uhmm—recoge el objeto que le fue lanzado—no deberías andar arrojando tu máscara así, conoces las reglas

—Si bueno...el detalle aquí es que tú ya conoces mi rostro

—Ese es un buen punto—le da su máscara y ella se la coloca nuevamente—¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no puedo visitarte?

—Sí, pero...cada vez que estás aquí...mi templo termina de cabeza, además de que te la pasas husmeando en mis cosas

—jeje supongo que eso te molesta

—Claro que si

—Entonces...hago bien mi trabajo—ríe

—Estas...toda empapada, ¿no tienes frío?, ¿para qué saliste de tu cabaña?

—Sí, si tengo frio—exprime un poco su cabello—pues yo...iba con el Patriarca, pero ya me arrepentí—en ese momento cae un rayo y ella se lanza contra Shaka

—uhmm en efecto estás fría—sonríe levemente—pero es tu culpa por usar así como así tu armadura

—jumm no me gusta como se ve con ropa debajo—susurra

—Sí, eso se nota

—Bueno...¿se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer?

—Yo...pienso seguir meditando, no sé qué quieras hacer tú

—Vaya, que aburrido eres—ríe—de acuerdo, yo veré en qué entretenerme

**30 minutos después**

Shaka se había concentrado en su meditación y trataba de relajarse de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, a su "querida" compañera le importaba poco que quisiera estar tranquilo, parecía que hacía escándalo a propósito. Harto de esto, Shaka deja su posición de loto y va a ver que hace la chica.

—Ariana, ¿por qué haces tanto ruido?

—uhmmm he encontrado cosas muy interesantes en tu templo

—¿A sí?, ¿cómo qué?

—Pues...pues...ok, admito que hasta ahora no he visto nada interesante—bufa molesta—pero...he encontrado cosas "extrañas"

—Repito, ¿cómo qué?

—Fragmentos de armaduras—le muestra los objetos—es curioso, pensaba que era Aries el que reparaba armaduras

—Eso es algo raro—toma las piezas de metal que le ofrece

—Sí, además—se acerca a un muro—aquí hay...una puerta, pero me parece que está cerrada

—Bien, ha de haber algo ahí que no quieren que se vea

—¿No te da curiosidad?

—Siéndote sincero...no

—Pues a mí sí me da curiosidad—empieza a golpear la puerta

—Ariana...deja de hacer eso

—No—continua golpeando—quiero saber que hay detrás de esta puerta—voltea a verlo—...¿me ayudas?

—...—suspira—lo que hago para complacerte—golpea la puerta

—jeje gracias—ambos caballeros forcejean durante un largo rato. Ariana se empezó a hartar y finalmente decidió echar su peso...junto con el de Shaka sobre la puerta, claro, Shaka no esperaba tal cosa, por lo que fue tacleado y llevado al suelo junto a la puerta.

—Funcionó—la chica brinca de la felicidad

—Ya la abriste, ya viste...vámonos—la mira—y...tiraste tu máscara

—Al diablo con la máscara, no seas aguafiestas

—No soy aguafiestas, solo no soy curioso

—Es lo mismo—empieza a caminar dentro del cuarto—mira nada mas que desastre, como si no hubieran limpiado en mucho tiempo

—En...doscientos cuarenta y...tantos años...¿te parece poco?

—jumm—apoya su mano en un estante y tira lo que había en este—ehmm ups

—Te dicen la hábil—Shaka niega con la cabeza

—Perdón—recoge un libro, sopla para quitarle el polvo y da una hojeada—hey...esto me parece...que debe estar en Acuario

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Aquí dice: "Recordar devolver este libro a Degel"

—Ah...ya veo

—jaja pusieron el recordatorio y el libro se quedó aquí

—Como si tú te acordaras de todos tus pendientes

—...ah mira—desvia el tema—¿qué tendrá este frasco?

—No lo abras...y mucho menos vayas a probarlo

—Solo lo abriré—quita la tapa con un poco de esfuerzo

—Pero si te dije que no lo abrieras—dice molesto

—uhmmm—lo acerca un poco a su nariz—para ser algo super viejo...tiene buen aroma—se lo da a Shaka

—...—lo huele e inmediatamente estornuda

—Salud

—Gracias—cubre su nariz y le quita la tapa a Ariana—no conviene que esté destapado

—¿Por qué?

—Creeme, no nos conviene

—Ok te creere—sonríe y sigue de curiosa

—Ay...no tienes remedio

—Wow...un librero—lo mueve un poco y solo logra tirar todo lo que había en el

—Otra vez tiraste todo—Shaka ríe un poco

—Y te hice reír, es un bonus

—Supongo—recoge algo que llamó su atención—...Ari...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que …esto...es tuyo

—¿Qué es?

—Me parece que es...la...¿tiara de tu armadura?

—jaja no inventes...mi armadura no tiene tiara

—¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca la viste?

—Uhmm pues...¿en qué te basas para decir que es mía?

—En que…es del mismo color que el resto de tu armadura

—Bien, le daremos a la tiara el beneficio de la duda—sonríe—aunque, si en verdad es mía...¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba con el resto de la armadura de Asteria?

—Esa es una buena pregunta

—No hay que ser muy inteligente para preguntarse eso

—Y tú no eres muy inteligente que digamos

—Hey, grosero

—Lo siento, pero admite que tú has dicho cosas peores

—Entonces no tengo derecho de reclamarte—se sonroja—Shaka

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué tenía ese frasco?

—De verdad, no necesitas saberlo

—Dime, por favor

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Dime idiota

—No empieces de agresiva

—Por favor dime, no seas malo

—hmmm bien…ese frasco…es de…un afrodisiaco

—…oh…—estalla en risas—jajaja ¿cómo para qué querría Asmita eso?

—¿Quién dice que era de él?

—Yo lo sé que era de él

—Bueno ya, da igual, mínimo a mí no me gustó el olor de esa cosa

—A mí sí me gustó—Shaka se aleja un poco de ella—No te voy a hacer nada, tranquilo

—No confío en tu palabra

—Pero mira, nos hemos enterado de que Asmita no era tan santo…o virgen como se suponía

—No puedes decir si él era virgen o no solo viendo un afrodisiaco

—Es algo obvio

—Sólo…olvida ese asunto ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo

Después de esto no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Ariana hurgaba en los estantes y documentos que encontraba, por su lado Shaka se había entretenido con unas cuantas cartas, era claro que Asmita no las había hecho, …alguien las había escrito sabiendo que él nunca las leería, le parecía algo extraño, aunque tal vez…no eran al cien por ciento para Asmita. Cartas tontas, uno que otro dibujo extraño…empezó a aburrirse hasta que una carta logró captar su atención, la leyó con atención y finalmente salió del cuarto cabizbajo.

Su compañera al verlo salir, se quedó observando la puerta durante un rato, finalmente se decidió a acompañarlo y preguntarle qué había pasado.

—Shaka…

—hmmm—meditando

—Pues…¿pasa algo malo?

—¿Por qué preguntas?—abre un ojo y la mira

—Hace un rato…te entretuviste leyendo algo y luego…te fuiste deprimido

—Es que…encontré esto—le muestra una hoja de papel un poco quemada

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta para Asmita

—Asmita…era ciego

—Tú sólo léela

—De acuerdo—suspira resignada y empieza a leer

—….—la mira fijamente

—Wow, entonces Asmita si tenía un amor—sonríe— me alegro por él, aunque…me gustaría saber quién le escribió esto—sacude un poco la hoja provocando que se desmoronara un poco

—Cuidado tonta—se la quita

—Uy que estrés—frunce el ceño—en fin, muy tierna la chica anónima ¿no?

—aja

—Tengo hambre

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Aliméntame—hace un puchero

—Sinceramente no sé cómo logras manipularme tanto

—Me amas y tu cabeza lo sabe

—Si claro…sigue soñando

—jajaja—ambos caminan hacia la cocina

—Ariana…

—Mande

—¿Tú crees que el amor sobrepase el tiempo?

—Supongo que sí, no lo sé

—Dime la verdad

—Pues…yo creo que sí, pero siempre y cuando haya sido un amor muy fuerte…

—…Asmita la amaba…

—No sé

—No era pregunta, lo estaba afirmando

—ah—lo mira—entonces…estate atento, tu "novia" podría aparecer en cualquier momento

—¿Podrías ser tú?

—¿Qué?, ¿Estás loco?

—Tranquila, sólo jugaba

—Te lo dije, me amas

—Ari…

—Sorry

—No podrías ser tú, la "temible" santo de Asteria es tan fría que no podría tener pareja

—Eres molesto Shaka

—Tú también amiga

—Muérete—susurra

—Oye eres una maldita agresiva—le enseña la lengua

—No sé por qué te sorprende

—No me sorprende…pero podrías tratarme con más cariño

—uhmm lo siento cariño

—Tampoco así

—jajaja ya apúrate, tengo hambre

—Ahora por eso no te daré nada

—Ay, no seas malo—se lanza sobre él—te amaré por siempre si me alimentas

—Está bien, ahora bésame

—Oblígame—Shaka se acerca a ella—cambié de opinión, ya no quiero nada

—Nada, ahora ven y bésame santo de Asteria

—No Shaka, déjame en paz, la amante anónima de Asmita se va a enojar contigo

—No lo creo—piensa—si se diera cuenta de que no era anónima…le daría un infarto, por el momento prefiero no decirle nada

Ariana no se dio cuenta de que en la parte más baja (y quemada) de la carta se podían apreciar unas palabras junto a una firma:

"_Mi querido Asmita, mi alma gemela, espero que en algún futuro podamos reencontrarnos" Eveline de Asteria_


End file.
